The patent literature discloses numerous attempts in designing a headgear with a sunscreen which can be conveniently positioned relative to the wearer's eyes to provide optimal comfort in varying light environment. It is also known to provide a movable protective screen in combination with a headgear.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,313,469; 2,040,614; 2,385,405; and 2,638,593 each show a combination of shade and eyeshield components wherein the eyeshield may be pivoted upwardly to a non-shielding position adjacent the lower surface of the eyeshade. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,601,149 and 3,721,994 both disclose headgear with a slidable face shield which can be stored within a compartment or housing above the wearer's forehead. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,610,745; 2,179,719; and 2,968,812 each show headgear with a movable or extendable visor. U.S. Pat. No. 2,256,966 show a combination sunglass and eyeshade.
While each of these are meritorious in their own right, they each leave something to be desired in convenience, reliability, durability, or adaptability. For example: the headgear of U.S Pat. Nos. 2,601,149 and 3,721,994 are hardly suited for beach or recreational wear and the pivotly mounted eyeshields have a tendency to fall from the stored position to the shielding position.